


T'was the Dream Before Christmas

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Dream Eaters (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: T'was the Dream Before Christmas, and all through the castleNot a creature was stirring, too much a hassle.The stockings were hung from the chimney with careIn hopes that Santa Sora soon would be thereThe children were nestled all snug in their bedsWhile visions of Dream Eaters danced in their heads~(AKA the fic where Sora has to help out with Santa's yearly present deliveries. Good thing he had some very unusual reindeer and adorable helpers to assist him!)
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	T'was the Dream Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts), [Fauxstales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxstales/gifts).



> Faux shared pictures of tiny bats in tiny santa hats and I just had to write it XD And of course, Fwoof Fwoof had to join in the fun!

“Now, are you sure about this, Sora?” Santa asked, using his cane to limp a little closer to the sleigh he had magicked up for Sora’s use. “And your, uh… unique reindeer?” 

Sora looked up where he was hooking Tyranto into his harness. “Yeah! It’ll be fine! The Dream Eaters love being able to help out in the waking world… Thanks for using your magic to make it happen!” 

“All part of the Christmas magic.” Santa patted the bag of presents. “Now, when you’re in the air, the bag will do most of the work. Just keep the sleigh steady. You have your helper with you?" 

"Yeah! I got 3!" Sora pointed behind him. 

Riku's face was still a little red, both from his apparent "mistake" of saying Santa wasn't real, but also from the elf costume he now wore. Well… Most of a costume. Though he acquiesced to the shirt, he refused to wear the tights. Though he did let Mrs. Claus use some magic to turn his pants into a dark green color with red and green plaid at the bottom. 

Sora thought he looked rather cute. Especially with the two Dream Eater bats on his shoulders. Komory was wearing a tiny little Santa hat, while Fwoof Fwoof had eagerly accepted an elf hat one of the elves offered him. It was still a little too big, but Fwoof Fwoof looked so proud. 

“Okay, everyone ready to go?” Sora shouted out, climbing into the sleigh, Riku, Komory, and Fwoof Fwoof behind them. There was a myriad of excited noises from his ‘reindeer’. “Alright, now, we gotta do this _right_.” 

He stood up in the sleigh so everyone could hear him. “On Tyranto Rex, On Aura Lion, On Cyber Yog, On Pegaslick! On Electricorn, On Necho Cat, On Sir Kyroo, On Tama Sheep! And last, but not least. On Meow Wow!” 

Meow Wow let out an excited yip, the horn on top of their head starting to glow bright pink. The sleigh began to rise above the ground and the Dream Eaters began to run. Despite the different sizes, they seemed to move as a unit, pulling the sleigh forward. Sora helped as the momentum pushed him back into his seat. He heard Riku snort beside him and Sora elbowed his boyfriend in the side. 

“Don’t laugh, I’m new at this!” 

Riku laughed anyway, reaching over to pull Sora into a hug. “And I know you’ll do great coconut head. Just remember to keep the sleigh steady.” 

“On it!” Sora took up the reigns. 

He barely needed to tilt or pull, the Dream Eaters seemingly knowing where to go. Soon they were flying fast over Christmas Town, their bag of presents depositing gifts as they went. Sora wondered about the stories of Santa going down the chimney, but maybe he saved that for special visits? 

“So… did Santa tell you how we were supposed to get to different worlds?” 

“Uhhhh….” Sora blinked. “Well… we may have glossed over that part of the instructions.” 

“We?”

Sora glanced over, finding Riku raising an eyebrow in bemusement. Though the look wasn’t as intimidating as Riku hoped for, as on his shoulder Fwoof Fwoof was trying to raise their own eyebrow, one eye nearly disappearing into his elf hat. A giggle escaped Sora’s lips, then a full chortle. He dropped the reigns as he was overcome with giggles. 

Suddenly, the sleigh dropped and Sora quickly pulled up the reigns again. “Stop making me laugh Riku! I gotta keep the sleigh steady.” 

“I’m not the one who just started to laugh for no reason,” Riku muttered, staring out around them. “So… another world… Do you think the sleigh would act as keyblade armor?” 

“Huh?” Sora glanced over. “I’m uh… not sure. Why?” 

Riku summoned Braveheart, raising it to summon a portal. 

They flew right through it, Sora barely feeling the cold air that he associated with traveling between realms. Then, with a flash of light, they were in another world. Sora barely had to look down to recognize it, the constant sunset giving it away. 

“Twilight Town!” 

“I figured we might want to deliver Roxas, Axel, Xion, and Namine’s presents,” Riku explained, leaning back in the seat. “And the other kids here.” 

Sora grinned, handing the reigns over to Riku so he could take a look out over the sleigh. Several packages began to spill out of the bag, magically heading into people’s homes. Three presents traveled towards the apartment Roxas shared with the others. Sora frowned. 

“I guess someone ended up on the naughty list. There are only three presents from Santa heading over.” 

“It was probably Axel,” Riku laughed. 

Sora opened the next portal, and they flew over Radiant Garden. “Oooh, do you think I can shimmy down the chimney of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee? I’d love to see Leon’s face!!” 

“Considering Leon would probably greet you with that gunblade of his, we’d probably better not.” Riku pulled Sora’s shirt so Sora had to take the reigns again. 

“Well, I wanna try to go down _a_ chimney.” Sora pouted, flicking the reigns so the Dream Eaters headed toward the sky. 

“Hmmm…” Riku summoned another portal. 

This time the Dream Eaters had to swerve to avoid missing the large tower of the familiar Disney Castle. Sora turned, unable to keep the grin off his face. “Can I?!” 

“I thought they might like a visit from Santa Sora.” Riku grinned, leaning over to kiss Sora’s excited grin. “Besides, I heard from Mickey that Max as well as Donald’s nephews are visiting for the holidays.” 

Sora grinned, flicking the reigns again so the Dream Eaters landed precariously on a mostly flat part of the castle roof near a chimney. Sora grinned, reaching into the bag. A few gifts magically appeared in hand. With another quick kiss to Riku’s lips for luck, Sora clambered to the top of the chimney, took a deep breath, and dropped. 

The same magic that clung to the sleigh and the bag must have worked on chimneys too as he quickly tumbled into the exact room he needed to be in. 

Sora quickly rolled so he was back on his feet, nearly knocking into the decorated tree that was still in the corner. As it was, it shook a little, and Sora quickly had to catch a few ornaments before they clattered to the ground. 

“Santa?” 

Sora froze, glancing behind him. There stood Max Goof, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and clutching a blanket tightly. Behind him, three more sleepy heads were also rubbing under their eyes. 

“Hey, uh… Hello children!” Sora deepened his voice. “Better go back to sleep so I can deliver your presents.” 

“But you’re already here,” Max reasoned, staring up at Sora with a skepticism Sora associated more with Donald than with Goofy. “And… aren’t you supposed to be older?” 

“Uh… I’m, uh… Santas Apprentice!” Sora grinned, “This is my first trip out. How am I doing so far?” 

“Well… we caught you this year,” Huey said. 

“So I’m not sure if that means you're any good or not,” Louie added.

“But if you leave good presents we’ll tell Santa you did really good!” Dewey held out his hands expectantly. 

Sora laughed but put the presents under the tree. “You can’t open them until tomorrow, you guys. Now go back to sleep or I’m sure Donald will be in shortly to usher you back to bed.” 

“Oookay,” The three ducks said in unison, obediently crawling back into bed. Before they closed their eyes again though, Sora caught Louie winking at him, so he supposed the three ducks were not fooled by his weak attempt at a disguise. 

Max was younger though, and he still stared up at Sora with a bit of skepticism. “Santa… can have apprentices?” 

“Sure!” Sora grinned. “Like when you visit stores? Or the town park? Those are all Santa’s apprentices too. But only the good ones get to try to deliver presents on Christmas Eve.” 

Max’s eyes widened. “Do… do you think I can be Santa’s apprentice too?!” 

“Sure!” Sora exclaimed. “But you have to be a good boy until you’re a little older okay? And listen to your dad. And eat your vegetables. Especially when your uncle Sora makes them.” 

Max giggled and snorted, covering his mouth. “Okay!” 

“Max? Who are you talking to?” 

The door to the room opened, and Goofy walked in. He immediately saw who Sora was, but before he could greet him, Max ran to his dad. 

“Dad! This is Santa’s Apprentice! He said I could be an apprentice too when I get older if I’m good!” Max wrapped his arms around Goofy’s leg. “Can I Dad?” 

Goofy sighed fondly, reaching down to pick Max up, grunting a little. Max wasn’t quite as small as he used to be, but Goofy would _never_ say no to his son. “Of course. And I’m sure Sor— er Santa’s Apprentice will be willing to tell Santa how good you’ve been.” 

“Yeah!” Max turned his big eyes to Sora. “Can you? Please!!” 

Sora grinned. “Of course.” 

Goofy winked as Sora strolled back the chimney, only wondering for a moment how he’d climb back up before he could feel the magic within him expand and he began to fly back up the chimney. As he ascended, he heard Max’s voice echo: 

“Dad! Wait until I tell Uncle Sora that Santa’s Apprentice looks _just like him!!_ ” 

Sora laughed the rest of the way up the chimney, still chuckling when he landed back on the roof. 

“What’s so funny?” Riku asked. Sora turned, finding his boyfriend petting the Dream Eaters and feeding them Dream Eater candy. On his shoulder, Fwoof Fwoof eagerly gnawed on a piece of candy that was nearly as big as he was, while Komory sat on Meow Wow’s back, the two of them conversing in a series of squeeps and squeaks. 

Giggling again, walked over and kissed Riku’s cheek. “I’m sure Max will tell you himself tomorrow when we visit. What’s our next stop?” 

They hopped back into the sleigh, quickly making their way through Destiny Islands, the Land of Departure, and even the Mysterious Tower (the package that drifted down to Yen Sid looked suspiciously like another hat). 

They then traveled to other worlds: Kingdom of Corona, Deep Jungle, The Caribbean, Agrabah (“Do Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate Christmas?” “I’m sure Genie will explain it to them”). Sora loved driving the sleigh, but he also loved watching the presents drift down, so he would occasionally pass the reigns over to Riku so he could observe. 

Small packages, large packages, packages of every size and shape— All of them drifted and landed into different homes, some traveling down the chimney, others drifted through open windows. The ones that dropped into Atlantica seemed to disappear just as they reached the water, so Sora supposed they found their way to Atlantica’s undersea palace magically. He watched as a tiny rattle drifted towards the castle and he wondered excitedly if Ariel had given birth to her baby. He would have to visit them soon. 

They flew by Big Ben, then on to Neverland, where most of the lost boys were on the nice list. They delivered gifts to Toy Box, and Sora hoped Andy got that new game Rex wanted to play. Several presents floated down to Arendelle, and Sora could make out the steam coming from the saunas. They even got to wave at Baymax and Hiro, out on their own Christmas Even flight. 

"Sora, look..." 

Sora glanced over, giggling when he saw that Fwoof Fwoof had apparently tuckered out, his eyes sliding closed as he curled up in Riku's lap. Passing the reins to Riku, Sora scooped up the little guy. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep too little guy, so the Dream Eater Santa can deliver your gifts. 

"Squeep..." Fwoof Fwoof said tiredly, his eyes slipping close completely and soft snores emanating from his tiny body. 

Suddenly a weight fell on Sora's side, and he turned finding Riku about to drift off as well. Komory squeeped in concern, fluttering over to Sora's shoulder instead. 

A warmth filled Sora's chest and he took the reins back from Riku's slack grip. “Why don’t you take a nap as well? I think we’re almost done. Komory and I can handle the rest.” 

Riku looked like he was going to argue for a moment but apparently thought better of it. He leaned down, bypassing Sora’s shoulder and laying his head in Sora’s lap instead, careful to not squish Fwoof Fwoof. The tiny bat grumbled sleepily for a moment before Riku scooped him up and held him close to his chest. Fwoof Fwoof immediately drifted back off to sleep. 

Sora laughed, carefully taking one hand off the reins and running it through Riku’s hair. 

Riku hummed in contentment and shortly afterward began to snore softly. Sora chuckled, placing his hand back on the reins and flicking them once. The Dream Eaters began to rise into the air once more, ready to deliver presents to the next world. 

“Merry Christmas to all,” Sora said quietly to himself, “And to all, a goodnight!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a very happy Christmas Eve and a happy and safe Holiday!!! 💕💕💕


End file.
